


Theseus, why the hell are you under my house?

by LightAvii



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I just want them to be happy, sleepybois family dynamic PLEASE, this tagging system was a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightAvii/pseuds/LightAvii
Summary: Tommy was cold.He spent most of his days sitting in the corner, completely still. Sometimes he fell asleep sitting up; he had a makeshift bed, but it was rare he used it. Nighttime was when he moved; while Techno slept, he snuck into storage rooms and food supplies, taking what he desired before retreating down into his depths once again. It was a system that had worked well enough for the last week or so. He just had to hope it would last.Sometimes, though, hope isn’t enough.—Or:Tommy makes a hideout under Techno's house, but Techno isn't stupid.
Relationships: Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & Philza, Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Philza
Comments: 14
Kudos: 531





	Theseus, why the hell are you under my house?

**Author's Note:**

> TWs/CWs FOR // implied suicide, implied suicide mention, drowning, manipulation, abuse
> 
> I wrote this before all of the crazy events of today happened (well, actually, I missed the streams and haven't caught up yet) so I know none of this is canon compliant, and I'm also painfully aware that this would never happen, but I just want the family dynamic, god damnit.
> 
> This is so self indulgent LOL
> 
> If I'm crossing any boundaries, please let me know!

Tommy was cold.

It was to be expected, really. His secret room had no heat—the only faint warmth came from the torch on the wall, but even then he didn’t light it often, out of fear.

He could hear the faint sound of wind overhead, and felt himself shiver again. The area had seen a blizzard over the course of the last day or so, with temperatures dropping lower than he had even known possible. Of course, that didn’t help his situation. He was starting to wonder if he’d be caught by the sound of his chattering teeth.

That was the other thing—he had to be silent. After fleeing from Dream, he had nowhere else to go, so he did what he’s always done; used his brother to his advantage. He had carved out a small room for himself underneath Techno’s house; it was the type of thing you’d usually only see in movies, but here he was.

He spent most of his days sitting in the corner, completely still. Sometimes he fell asleep sitting up; he had a makeshift bed, but it was rare he used it. Nighttime was when he moved; while Techno slept, he snuck into storage rooms and food supplies, taking what he desired before retreating down into his depths once again. It was a system that had worked well enough for the last week or so. He just had to hope it would last.

Sometimes, though, hope isn’t enough.

He had fallen into a light sleep, his body relaxing just enough to grant some form of temporary relief from the stress, when he heard the sound of breaking stone.

_Oh, shit._

His eyes flew open as he felt the familiar panic set in and he pressed himself flat against the wall, willing himself to disappear. His mind reeled—he should run, he knew, but he was rooted to the spot.

A small hole broke open in the ceiling, right where Tommy had placed the ladder. A figure jumped through, silhouetted by the new light source, but Tommy didn’t need to wait for his eyes to adjust to know exactly who it was.

Technoblade.

“Tommy? What the—”

Techno froze for a moment, taking in the change in his surroundings. He was in a small room, mostly dark, that was all sorts of disorganized. It looked like it had been carved out in a rush; a makeshift shelter that Techno had seen himself many times before.

And sitting in front of him was his brother.

His _exiled_ brother.

“Techno, I—” Tommy’s voice shook with panic, and Techno had never seen him so frightened. He sat against the wall like cornered prey, ready to run at any moment.

“Save it,” Techno said with a frown. He had a reason for coming down here, anyway. “Get up. Come on.”

Without asking questions, Techno grabbed Tommy by the arm, dragging him up and out of the makeshift home he had created. That was when the shouting started, and suddenly the brother Techno knew so well was back, resisting with everything he had, kicking and screaming as if it would change a thing.

“Let me go, bitch! Stop! Hey!” He landed a firm blow to Techno’s shoulder, but the man didn’t flinch, watching as Tommy hissed with pain and immediate regret. Eventually he had managed to drag Tommy all the way to the main room, forcing him down into a chair and taking a step back. The boy's eyes shot daggers at him, but he didn’t care.

“How’d you find me?” Tommy was the first to speak.

“I’ve been misplacin’ things all week, Tommy,” Techno crossed his arms. “And I thought, ‘hey, maybe I’m finally goin’ insane’. But you really thought I wouldn’t notice a stack of my gapples disappearing into thin air?”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, mhm. C’mon. Get up.”

“Why?”

“The items. Hand ‘em over.”

Something changed.

Techno watched as all sparks of rebellion faded from the boy’s eyes, replaced by a dull glaze, distant and unfeeling. The anger vanished, turning into an emotion Techno didn’t recognize, like the Tommy he knew had suddenly disappeared.

“Oh.” Tommy’s tone changed. It was smaller—quieter.

Tommy was never quiet.

He watched as the boy stood, wordlessly, and made his way over to the door, opening it wide despite the sudden burst of cold air blowing into the small house.

“Wait, Tommy, what are you—”

But before Techno could react, Tommy was already outside, disappearing in the heavy snow. He turned, grabbing his red cloak from where it hung, wrapping it around his shoulders before running out after him.

“Tommy! Tommy? What are you doing?”

When Techno found him, he nearly ran him over, barely able to see a few feet in front of himself.

He had dug a hole in the ground, and when Techno looked down, he saw all sorts of items inside, ranging from the things he knew Tommy had stolen to things he hadn’t even known Tommy owned.

In his hands, he clutched a piece of paper, and though Techno couldn’t make out exactly what was on it, the flash of green told him everything he needed to know.

Tommy’s eyes met his.

“Can I at least keep the pictures?”

Techno’s face fell.

Something was very, very wrong here.

“Put that away,” He said, gesturing towards the picture in Tommy’s hands.

“Sorry, sorry, I—”

“No. Stop. C’mon. You’re gonna catch a cold out here.” He removed his cloak, moving over to Tommy. He hated the way the boy flinched as he wrapped it around his shoulders, but he’d have to let it slide for now.

He jumped into the hole, picking up everything Tommy had dropped, ignoring the way the snow lashed at him without his usual cover.

“What are you doing?”

“What are _you_ doing?” Techno threw his own words back at him, pulling himself back onto level ground, brushing snow off of his pants. “Let’s get you inside.”

Once the pair were back inside the confines of a well-heated home, Techno sat Tommy back down, putting everything on the nearby table and turning his attention to separating the items that Tommy stole from the ones he owned.

“We’re inside now, you know. I’ve got heat. You can take the cloak off.”

Tommy didn’t say anything; just shook his head, gripping the fabric a bit tighter.

The familiar pang of guilt came back as Techno watched him out of the corner of his eye, barely focusing on the task in front of him.

Something was wrong here, and he was going to find out what.

“Tommy,” He finally sighed, giving up on the organization for now. Tommy kept his eyes on the floor. “I think we need to have a talk.”

Techno pulled a chair over, ignoring the way it scraped loudly against the wood floor as he took a seat across from Tommy. It was just now that he finally had a chance to get a good look at his brother, in proper lighting.

He looked horrible.

The bags under his eyes were deep, like he hadn’t slept in god knows how long. His clothes, from what Techno could see underneath the cloak, were completely torn—most of his exposed skin was covered in bandages, and he was missing one of his shoes.

Had he always been so thin?

“So...this is how exile’s treated you, huh?”

Tommy nodded.

“Looks like it’s been rough. I knew it wouldn’t be a walk in the park, but...hm.”

He held the cloak a bit tighter.

“Dream was supposed to be with ya, right? Didn’t he help you at all?”

Tommy said something, but it was muffled in fabric and fake fur.

“What?”

 _“I hate Dream!”_ Tommy shouted suddenly, throwing the cloak away in anger. “I hate him, Techno! He’s why I’m here!”

Well, at least he was talking again. That was a relief.

“Well, actually, I’d argue that Tubbo—”

“Don’t.” Tommy’s eyes held something unreadable, and Techno knew that was a line they weren’t ready to cross yet.

“...Dream did keep an eye on you, didn’t he?”  
“Keep an eye on me,” Tommy parroted, slouching into his chair. “Keep an eye on me. Yeah.” He laughed, suddenly, but it wasn’t out of humor—it was a sad sound, restrained, like Techno had just spoken some cruel irony. “Yeah, he kept an eye on me—” He watched as the boy buried his face in his hands; whether out of sadness, rage, or a mixture of both, he couldn’t tell.

“Tommy?” Techno reached forward, but Tommy lashed out again, slapping his hand away.

“Don’t touch me, don’t—” But the anger was quickly replaced by fear as the realization of his actions set in, and suddenly he was completely rigid in his chair, making himself as small as possible. “Sorry. Sorry, I didn’t mean to—sorry, please—”

“Hey,” Techno cut him short, concerned. “It’s okay. Relax, buddy.”

Tommy went silent again.

“Can you tell me more about Dream?” Techno was careful with his questions—he knew he couldn’t pull all of the information from him at once, but if he worded things correctly, he’d get what he wanted.

And right now, he dreaded it.

“He kept an eye on me,” Tommy started again, wrapping his arms around himself, a hollow gesture of comfort. “That’s all he did, Techno. He just _watched_. He watched while I had to do everything myself, he watched while I nearly got killed by the shit that comes out at night, he watched while I was the loneliest I’ve ever been.”

When Techno didn’t speak, Tommy continued. “But he convinced me that he was my friend—he’d do little things, like give me tiny gifts here and there, let me have an ender chest, protect me when I _really_ needed it, let me keep my armor—”

“Let you keep it?”

“Yeah,” Tommy sighed. “We had this thing, every day, where he’d show up and dig a little hole in the ground. I had to put all my armor in there, and sometimes other shit too, and he’d blow it all up. It was our routine.”

“Is that why—”

“Yeah.” Tommy kept his eyes glued to the ground, murmuring. “M’sorry.”

Techno tried his damndest to keep his face neutral, but it was getting harder and harder to suppress what he was quickly recognizing as rage.

“Techno?”

“Hm?

“Dream isn’t my friend, is he?”

“No, Tommy. He’s not.”

And suddenly the voices were back full force, roaring in Techno’s head, demanding violence, blood, revenge, revenge, _revenge—_

_No. Tommy comes first._

“Techno?” Tommy looked mildly concerned.

“I’m here,” Techno said, lowering his hand; he’d been pinching the bridge of his nose without even realizing it. It was an interaction that they’d had many times before. The voices were not an unfamiliar concept.

After a moment of silence, Tommy spoke again.

“Why didn’t you come to visit me?”

“What?”

“You left me alone.”

“I visited you in the beginning, when—”

“I don’t _care_ about the beginning.”

“Phil and I thought you were in safe hands, we didn’t think—”

“Yeah. You didn’t think.” Tommy rose from his chair now, and Techno squared his shoulders instinctively. “You didn’t think about _me._ You didn’t think about what I might’ve been going through out there, all alone.”

“Wilbur—”

“Wilbur’s _dead_ , Techno!” Tommy shouted. “And I haven’t seen his ghost in weeks! It was just me out there! Just me, and Dream, and nobody else! You have no idea what it was like to sit by the nether portal for _hours_ and just wait, hoping someone would think about you for more than two _fucking_ seconds, enough to remember you exist, enough to say, ‘Hey, maybe I should go say hi to Tommy!’, enough to _give a shit!”_

Techno was silent.

“Why didn’t you come to visit me?” He shouted again, but something in his voice broke. “Why didn’t you—why didn’t you at least say hello—” The anger was fading. “—I was so alone, Techno, I was so _scared_ —” He was starting to shake. “—every day I’d wake up, in the water, a little bit deeper—” The words came rushing out, now. “—I was scared to sleep, I couldn’t, I still can’t, whenever I shut my eyes I feel like I’m drowning, what if I drowned? What if I woke up too deep? I would’ve died, Techno, and nobody would’ve cared, after everything I’ve done, I would’ve died _alone_ — _I don’t want to be alone—_ ”

And suddenly he burst into a fit of sobs, an ugly, guttural cry of emotions long since bottled up. And that’s when he stopped being the exiled terrorist, the former vice president of L’Manberg, the person who had fought in god knows how many wars and brought chaos wherever he went.

He was just a 16 year old boy, scared, confused, alone, and _exhausted_.

Techno stood from his chair, reaching forwards. He didn’t need to say anything—Tommy moved towards him immediately, seeking any kind of comfort. He had never been good at this sort of thing, but he wrapped one arm around Tommy’s shoulders and placed a tentative hand on the back of his head, the way Phil used to do when he was little, and tried his best to ignore the way his shirt dampened with tears.

He stayed like that for a few minutes, waiting for Tommy to calm down, before he spoke again.

“I thought you hated me. That’s why I never came.”

“I thought you hated _me,_ ” Tommy said, his voice muffled by the fabric of Techno’s shirt. He turned his head to the side. “So that’s why I hated you.”

“I would never,” Techno sighed. “Even if we have different ideals.”

“You tried to destroy L’Manberg,” Tommy said. “You killed Tubbo.”

“I was peer pressured.” Tommy groaned. “And besides, you gave everything for L’Manberg, and look where that got you.”

“Shut up,” Tommy said, but his voice cracked again, and Techno knew they weren’t quite ready for that conversation yet, either.

“I just want you to treat me like family, Tommy. Ever since we were little, you always wanted something from me. There was always some sort of gain. I’m tired of being nothing but your enemy or your weapon. I just want to be your _brother_.”

“I’m sorry,” Tommy said, and tears started rolling down his face again. “I’m sorry, Techno. I don’t want to hate you anymore. I miss you. A lot.”

“I miss you, too.”

They stood there for a moment longer.

“Techno?” Tommy’s tone had changed.

“What?”

“What if he followed me?”

“What do you mean?”

Tommy finally pulled away, looking up at Techno with fear in his eyes, despite Techno keeping a firm grip on his shoulders. “It’s been a week. Dream said he’d visit me every week.”

“So?”

“So, surely he’ll have seen the remains of Logstedshire by now—Techno, he’s gonna know I’m gone. What if he followed me here?”

“I doubt it. You saw the snow outside. Any tracks you might’ve left will be long gone by now.”

“But we’re talking about _Dream_ , Techno, what if he—”

The pair immediately silenced as there was a knock at the door, loud and aggressive. Techno’s grip on Tommy tightened—he knew the way Phil knocked, and that wasn’t him.

“Tommy,” He said, his voice low. “Go back to your little room. Now. _Don’t make any noise_.”

Tommy lingered for a moment longer, desperation in his eyes, staring at Techno like it would be the last time he ever saw him, before lowering himself down one of the ladders and disappearing from sight. Once he was gone, Techno moved quickly, picking his cloak up from the floor and moving the chairs back to where they belonged.

The knock sounded again.

“Hang on!” Techno called, making sure everything was back in its rightful place before taking a deep breathe and opening the door.

Dream stood on the small porch, a dark cloak around his body shielding him from the snow.

“Dream.”

“Can I come in?”

Techno stepped aside, a wordless gesture as Dream moved into the warmth of the room, away from the blizzard outside. He lowered the hood of his cloak, revealing the familiar green fabric underneath.

“Sorry for the sudden visit,” he said, repositioning the mask on his face. “Am I interrupting anything?” His gaze drifted past where Techno stood, towards the table of items from earlier.

“Oh, no, don’t worry about it,” Techno said, waving a hand nonchalantly. “I was just sortin’ some of my storage. It can wait.”

“Alright, then I’ll get right to the point. Have you seen Tommy?”

Techno feigned shock. “What do you mean? I thought you were with him.”

“I was,” Dream said with a sigh. “But he’s been acting up lately, and he went kind of crazy—I left for a little bit, and when I came back, he blew up his whole area, and there was this big tower in the sky—I think he might’ve jumped.”

“Seriously?” Techno said, hoping the surprise in his voice sounded real enough to mask the anger. “Jesus.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. I honestly think he’s either dead in the water somewhere or he ran back to L’Manberg, but I figured I’d hit a few extra spots on my way there, just in case. So you haven’t seen him?”  
The way Dream so casually suggested the idea of Tommy being dead made Techno bristle. Before, he had genuinely believed Tommy was fine, but knowing what he did now, he was silently kicking himself for not thinking about it sooner.

“Nope, haven’t seen him. Don’t think he’d come around here anyway—he hates my guts, yaknow.”

Dream chuckled. “Tell me about it. He’s a passionate kid.”

“Yeah. Yeah, he is.”

“Say,” Dream turned again, looking past Techno. “Is that some of my old armor?”

Techno whirled around now, following Dream’s gaze to the netherite helmet and nearly-shattered netherite chestplate sitting amongst some other items.

_Of course Tommy stole from Dream._

“What, these?” Techno said, gesturing to the pieces of armor. “No idea. Are they?”

Dream moved closer to the table, examining them before nodding. “Yeah, dude, this is totally mine. How in the world did you get it?”

“I, err—” _Shit._ “—found it. Was just layin’ around in the area, so I took it in. Here, you can have it back. I don’t need it.”

Dream took it, but didn’t tear his gaze away from Techno’s face. “Why’d you bother with the chestplate? It’s nearly broken anyway.”

Techno shrugged. “Dunno. It was there, so I took it.”

“Hmm.” Dream paused for a moment, as if he was thinking. “I never took you for someone who’d steal, Technoblade.”

“I told you, I found it layin’ around,” Techno insisted. “Finding free stuff and stealin’ are two different things.”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” It was moments like these that Techno silently cursed Dream’s stupid porcelain-white mask—the way it hid everything from view, and made it impossible to tell what Dream was feeling at any given point.

One of these days, he told himself, he was going to crack that stupid smiling face wide open.

“Well, I think you might as well be going,” Techno said, guiding Dream towards the door. “It’s a long way to L’Manberg, and you don’t wanna deal with a blizzard at night. Trust me on that.”

“Wait,” Dream said, forcing the two to a stop in front of the open doorway, the wind raging outside. “You said you found these around here?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Did you find anything else?”

“No. I really should get back to—”

“Why was there a hole outside?”

“What?”

“The hole. It was right out there, not far off. What was that for?”

“Oh, that? I needed some dirt. I’ll patch it up later. Sorry if you fell in.”

“I found something in it,” Dream said, and he turned to face Techno, pulling out a slightly damp piece of paper from underneath his cloak and handing it to him. He took it, turning it over.

It was a picture of L’Manberg.

Techno couldn’t tell if the sudden chill was from the snow outside, or from the way his blood ran cold.

“What’s this?”

“A photo. Of L’Manberg,” Dream said. “Just like the one Ghostbur brought to Tommy weeks ago. It was one of his prized possessions.”

“Was it really?”

“Yes. And I want to know why it was near your house.”

“I…” Techno trailed. “...I don’t know.”

“Techno,” Dream pressed. “I know Tommy’s your brother, and I know you still might feel some sense of loyalty to him. I get that. I understand, really, I do. But he was exiled for his own good—you’ve seen the things he’s done. I’m trying to do what’s best for him. He _needs_ me right now. Are you _sure_ you haven’t seen him?”

Techno inhaled, trying to hide the way his grip tightened on the door, nearly cracking the wood. He opened his mouth to speak, but he could barely hear his own thoughts—the voices were so loud, and it was taking every ounce of willpower he had not to attack Dream right here, right now, while he was vulnerable, he wanted to _tear him to shreds_ —

The pair turned their heads as a figure suddenly materialized in the white haze, the shimmer of silver armor sticking out against the snow.

“Philza,” Dream said, quietly.

“Dream.”

The two stared at each other for a moment, saying nothing, before Dream finally turned back to Techno and raised his cloak over his head once again.

“I should get going,” He said. “Thanks for my armor, Techno. I’ll see you around.”

“Good luck on your search,” Techno called as Dream pushed past Philza down the snow-covered stone steps. “I hope you find him soon.”

What a lie that was.

Philza came inside without invitation and Techno closed the door behind him, letting out a deep sigh.

“Saved by Philza Minecraft, once again.”

Phil chuckled. “What was all that about?” He glanced at the table.

“Dream was looking for Tommy,” Techno frowned. “Said he escaped his exile.”

“Oh, did he?”

“Mmm.”

“So I’m assuming you found him, then?”

Techno practically did a double-take, staring at Philza with wide eyes.

_“HUH?”_

Phil only laughed in response, a hearty sound that always gave Techno comfort, even in the most trying of times. “Tommy. You know he’s here.”

“I mean—yeah—but you—”

“I watched him sneak in a week ago,” Phil said with a grin. “He’s really not as stealthy as he thinks he is.”

“And you didn’t _tell me?!”_ Techno shouted in disbelief.

“I knew you’d find him on your own,” Phil shrugged. “And you did. Problem solved.”

“How’d you know I found him?”

“You put your cloak on the wrong hook,” Phil gestured. “And those chairs aren’t in the right spots. I can tell you moved everything in a hurry.”

Techno only stood, frozen like a deer in headlights, before he spoke again.

“Curse you, Phil. You know me too well.”

Philza burst into another fit of laughter.

“Hang on, Tommy’s still hiding,” He turned, descending the nearby ladder. “Poor kid’s probably terrified right now.”

“I’ll wait up here?” Philza called.

“Sounds good.”

Once he was down to the lowest floor, he found Tommy’s hideout once again covered with a piece of stone—he knew the tricks, now. He pulled out his pickaxe and broke it away with ease before lowering himself in for the second time that day.

He barely had enough time to turn around before Tommy crashed into him, wrapping him in a tight hug that nearly knocked the wind out of him.

“Jesus, Techno—” The boy practically wailed. “I was so fuckin’ worried, I thought Dream was gonna kill you! He keeps taking away everything I have—I don’t want to lose you too—”

“Hey, relax,” Techno smiled, giving him a comforting squeeze. “I’m fine.”

“Does he know I’m here?”

“I think he has a hunch,” Techno sighed, handing Tommy the slightly damp picture.

“Oh _fuck—_ ” Tommy’s eyes went wide. “I don’t even remember putting this in there, I’m so—”

He was cut short by Techno pressing a finger to his lips, grinning. “No apologizing. You’re fine. It was an accident.”

“It could’ve gotten us both killed,” Tommy whined.

“But it didn’t,” Techno said, climbing the ladder again, gesturing for Tommy to follow. “And besides, as long as Phil and I are here, you’ll be fine.”

Tommy was silent for a moment before the realization set in; Techno didn’t need to see his face to know the expression he was making.

“Wait, is Phil here?!”

The boy practically scrambled the rest of the way up the ladder, nearly falling near the top when his hand missed a rung. Philza barely had a chance to react before Tommy was barreling towards him, in desperate need of a hug from someone who actually knew how to give them.

 _“Dad—”_

Techno watched as the waterworks started again—Tommy was overjoyed to be back with his family, and Phil hadn’t heard Tommy call him dad in years.

He rolled his eyes—god, his family always had a bit of a sappy streak—but in reality, he missed this more than he knew.

“Christ, mate, you look like you’ve been through hell,” Phil said finally, once the two had eventually calmed down. Tommy just laughed in response, but it was happier, this time.

“I’m sure we have some of Techno’s old clothes somewhere,” Phil continued. “They might be a bit big on you, but it’ll make do for now. I can go to L’Manberg soon and go get your stuff, if you’d like. It’s still there.”

“Say, Phil, it’s getting late. We should eat. I was thinking soup.” Techno chimed in, and Philza smiled.

“I can take care of it. After all, it’s been a while since I’ve cooked for the two of you, hasn’t it?”

They were interrupted by a sudden, quiet sob from Tommy, and the room fell silent.

“Tommy? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, it’s just—I haven’t had real food in _so long_ —” Tommy cried in mock sadness, and the group immediately broke into another fit of laughter.

It had been a long time since things had felt this simple. Almost everyone was together, under one roof, safe and sound—it was nice. Techno _really_ missed this.

Of course, it wasn’t the same without Wilbur. But they’d fix that soon, too.

Within a few minutes, Philza was working on the food and Tommy had taken a seat on the floor by the fireplace, the warmth of the flames being a welcome sensation as opposed to the cold he'd been feeling for weeks. His eyes felt heavy, and something told him that tonight, he’d get the first real night of sleep he’d had in ages.

Techno sat down next to him, and Tommy leaned to the side, resting a head on his shoulder. For the first time in a long time, he felt at ease.

“Hey, Theseus,” Techno said quietly, and Tommy sighed. “Welcome home.”


End file.
